1. Field of the invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for connecting an IC package with a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the related art
Various electrical connectors are widely used in computer and other electronic devices. An electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board (PCB) typically comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts retained therein. The contacts connect the IC package and the PCB so as to establish an electrical connection therebetween. However with increasing of the amount and speed of the data transmitted by the contacts, the arrangement density of the contacts increases and the crosstalk between the contacts becomes more and more serious. Therefore, an electrical connector with shielding plates around the contacts is provided. CN Patent No. 202196955 issued on Apr. 18, 2012 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulating housing having a plurality of receiving holes, a plurality of contacts received in the receiving holes and a metallic frame insert-molded in the insulating housing and surrounding the contacts. The metallic frame can reduce the crosstalk between the contacts. However, as the insulating housing is make from plastic material integrally from top to bottom while the dielectric constant of the plastic material is relatively high, which result in a high crosstalk phenomenon of the electrical connector.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.